Dreams be damned
by SosomiKyi
Summary: Something messed up with Hook's head and now the flying brat torments him even in his dreams. Warning: Adult/Preteen relationship, Slash.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. "Peter Pan" and its characters are of the authority of J.M. Barrie. This is merely a fan made story.

Enjoy!

* * *

_- James… James!_

_A named was screamed, over and over again. _

_Screams of shameful pleasure and sin… Yes… that delicious melody. Pleas and cries of defeat falling into, madness. Two bodies entwined, dancing a violent waltz. Soft white skin against a tan, rough one. Possessive lips capturing, innocent ones._

_- Come on Captain… - a challenging smirk appears – Show me how much of a "man" you are._

_The mocking faints into moans, desperate hands grab red clothing for dear life. Red clothing that dresses a tall man wearing an evil smile, his body slamming against the smaller one, leaving it craving for more._

_- Shush lad… For you are hundreds of years away from being a better man than me._

_One final thrust and the boy screams his climax, while the dark figure rides his orgasm, calling huskily for his name._

_- Peter… You're mine._

A new morning in Neverland arrived. Everything seemed to be running its usual way, when suddenly, a fierce scream came from the pirate's ship.

The crew of thieves had been startled awake. From inside the Captain's cabin, screaming and cursing could be heard from miles.

Mr. Smee, who was carefully preparing the Captain's breakfast, hurriedly ran to the cabin, letting the dishes fall and crash all over the floor. Opening the door, he barely escaped the flying objects that were being thrown all around the place by an infuriated Captain Hook.

- Oh dear, Captain! – Mr. Smee called, adjusting his glasses and walking quickly towards Hook – What got you so mad this early in the morning?

- Blast that darn Peter Pan! – Hook roared, launching a glass at the desk – As if it wasn't enough that he bothers me during daylight, now he haunts me in dreams too?!

Hook kept destroying every object he would lay his eyes on, frustration and guilt pumping painfully inside his veins. He had enjoyed that dream, that blasted dream where he was holding Peter Pan, possessing him, marking him, making him loose his mind with pleasure, making him his…

Another crash, Hook's anger was building up with every flashback of the dream.

- Now, now Captain! Please do calm down! – Mr. Smee was terrified, but he had to stop Hook's rage. Forcing the Captain on his chair, he started massaging his shoulders.

- You mustn't let that Peter Pan get on your nerves, my Captain! Relax now, it was just a dream.

Feeling somewhat better with the man's words, Hook started relaxing, is breathe slowing down along with the fast pumping oh his blood.

- Oh Smee… That boy is a tragedy… Will I ever have a chance of freedom?

Hook had been moody all day. Thoughts of killing Peter Pan were running on his head faster than usual, he wanted that boy on the ground. He wanted to end this madness.

Night time eventually came, and Hook sensed that his crew was giving him the nasty look. Well, no wonder, he spent all day out bursting his frustration at them. To ease the atmosphere, he announced that tonight they could enjoy themselves in a drink party. Howls of joy echoed through the ship and the party started. Mr. Smee clapped his hands together thinking that the Captain's mood had lighten up, but then he saw him, leaving the ship, walking until he faded away in the forest. He wanted to be alone, that was clear but… why in the forest?

Hook didn't like to wonder around the forest, but that night, he had reasons to do so. He was going to the waterfall that he had seen a week ago, when trying to capture Peter.

The dream he had the last night wasn't the first one like that, for the whole week, Hook kept having passionate dreams about the blasted flying brat, and this dream had been the last drop. Hook had enough of this nonsense, all the dreams started that day, when he saw the waterfall. That day he had planned to sneak into the forest to catch Peter by surprise, he eventually ended up walking near that waterfall, and there, in the clear veil of running water, was the source of his dreams. Peter. His naked body was reflecting the sun rays through the water, his silky hair was damp, his moist lips were slightly parted, his eyes were closed and his hands were sliding over his body. The image was. Hook was paralyzed.

After a few minutes, he realized he had been staring for too long and managed to run away before he Peter saw him.

Ever since that encounter, sensual dreams of the boy kept disturbing the Captain's sanity. But he wouldn't let that beast of a boy take the best out of him, he would stop these dreams at once, he wouldn't allow that brat to defeat him.

Turning his back to the waterfall, Hook stomped his way back to the ship. Little did he know that all the while, a boy had been watching him from a tree.

By the time Hook got into the ship, his crew was already drunk all over the place. Good, that way he could get some peaceful sleep now.

Lying in his inviting bed, he assured himself that tonight there would be no dreams. A beautiful full moon peeked from his window, releasing a deep breath, the Captain fell asleep.

Three in the morning, all the pirates snored loudly, lost in a deep sleep, unlike Hook, whose torture was beginning. This time in his dream, Peter was over his body, wearing a defiant smile.

_Feeling frustration build up inside his body, Hook reached for Peter's skin with his Hook but the brat caught it on time._

_- Instead of trying to rip my skin open… Why don't you try ripping this…? – Peter whispered seductively, guiding the hook towards his clothing._

- No… No!! – Hook screamed in his sleep – Stop trying to tempt me, you beast!

While the Captain struggled in his sleep, a shadowy figure approached the window, it peeked inside the cabin and started walking slowly towards the tormented man.

- Blast you, you devil! You cursed being! – Hook roared, moving his arms in an attempt to free himself from Peter's grasp in his dream. The uninvited figure inside the cabin giggled at the man's pathetic show. Taking a few more steps, it climbed the bed and sit over Hook.

- Having trouble with the crocodile, old man? – the figure shouted towards the sleep talking captain, revealing itself to be none other than Peter Pan.

Startled with the sudden voice, Hook jumped alarmed. At the sight of Peter, he grabbed the boy and shoved him against the mattress, furious and aroused, he thought he was still dreaming.

- I told you to stop! Why must you haunt me even in dreams?! – blinded with his rage and lust, Hook reached down and bit Peter's neck, forcefully.

Peter's eyes grew wide as a scream of pain and something else escaped his lips. What had just happened? Had the Captain gone mad and was planning to go cannibal on him?

Releasing the bruised skin, Hook ran his tongue over it. It tasted so sweet...

- Hook… - Peter gasped, feeling shivers all over his body – What are you doing?

Leaning back, the man licked his lips, looking at Peter with unbearable desire, but then he finally felt, that something wasn't right… He blinked once… Twice… Bloody hell, this was no dream, this was real! Horrified, Hook jumped out of the bed, crashing against his desk. Peter, the real Peter was in his bed, a puzzled look on his face and he had… Hook noticed the bite mark on the skin.

- What in the bloody hell are you doing here Pan? – Hook's voice was ringing with danger, his eyes were radiating unforgivable hatred.

Confused and scared of everything weird that the Captain kept doing, Peter hurried into getting off of the bed.

- Get out! Get the hell out!! – the man roared, sending Peter flying terrified out the window.

After minutes of heavy breathing and madness pumping inside his veins, Hook let his body slide to the floor, bringing his hands to his head.

- Damn it… Damn it all… - another object was crashed, at this rate the cabin would end up fully destroyed.

Flying as fast as he could, despite the shacking of his body due to the shock of that night, Peter finally returned to his hide out. He was breathless, confused. Slowly, he brushed his fingers over the bite on his neck, hissing when he felt a sharp pain and remembering how Hook's tongue had licked that same spot, sending those shivers all over him again. What was happening? Had things between them turned even more dangerous? Was this some new way the Captain discovered to defeat him?

Tinkerbell came to greet Peter, stopping surprised when she spotted the bite mark. Peter explained what had happened, he noticed that the fairy seemed utterly shocked and in disbelief, but when he asked what all of it meant, she insisted that she didn't know anything about it. He knew she was lying, but he was too tired to argue anyway, for now, he needed to sleep.

Tink spent the night thoughtful and confused. If this had happened with Wendy, she could just shrug it off despite her jealousy, but with Captain Hook? What in the world was wrong with the man? Enemies don't do stuff like that to each other… Do they?


End file.
